Dantes Day off
by DMCgirl
Summary: With No jobs,Happening tonight,The Son of Sparda has nothing better to do...he could really use a smoking hot babe around ...(sucky summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Dante's Day off **

(So I'm not really sure what to call this Story so I'll call it Dante's Day off?)

**Chapter 1**

The son of Sparda is just sitting around by the phone waiting for a job to come along. He twirls his guns around as he swivels around in his chair. he sighs slightly. "I was going to go out to the local bar and enjoy a strawberry sundae,weathers too shitty for that,also it would be nice to have a smoking hot babe,around."

OUT OF NOWHERE ANOTHER motorcycle is being hurled at him once again.,right through the door entry way too. I know who makes a grand entrance like that. Dante says to himself.

He smirks and gets the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Well Well,Is throwing motorcycles at me a sign of affection?"

The Blonde Devil Woman walks in among all the rumble."Why Yes I know when it rains at times You get restless especially tonight,with no jobs. So I thought I'd stir up a bit of mischief, like how we first met,Those where good times,all though I wish I wasn't controlled by Mundus."

Dante looks at her. "Well Trish you'll have to team up with me for awhile,and do some Devil hunting with me,To pay off these damages." Trish nods softly." Sure."She is in a trance _I know you've forgiven me Dante,but It takes a longer time,for me to forgive myself,for hurting you so much,and betraying you. _

It's a rare thing to see his beautiful partner vulnerable Dante sits her on his lap. "Trish,don't feel guilty,I've forgiven you a long time ago." he caresses her back slowly up and down to comfort her.

_Dante: Maybe I can get her mind off of things. _

The blonde headed Demoness smiles blushing." Thank you Dante,You always know the right things to say to a Woman,you think you have bad luck with them,Your very Considerate when you feel like it."

_Trish: I wish you'd know how more I care for you,a bit more then a partner perhaps but maybe its just admiration? _

Dante he picks up the phone decides to order some pizza. "Hey Pizza guy I'd like to have Two large pizza's with pepperoni olives and other stuffs,MAKE SURE TO ADD THE OLIVES!." Dante hangs up. "So Trish,Um...How is the Demon Hunting on your own going?" Trish looks back at him."Why do you ask Dante,Do you miss having me around?" She winks at him. He walks closer to her and holds her hand caressing it softly. "Do you need ask? You know I do..." he looks into her eyes. _I see so much passion and fire in those lovely eyes,you always try help the ones you care for. I would fight for you a million times over,even if it drags me to hell and back. _

Both of Them Here a knock on the Door." It must be our Pizza" he grabs his wallet and pays the delivery boy,and Trish sets the table and takes out some beer for both."Fun way to spend your Day off,Isn't Handsome.?"Dante grins and drinks a sip of his beer. "Yep Trish it's good to have you back,where you belong."

**-To be Continued-**

_(This is my first time writing a FanFic in many years,So Please be kind towards my lack of imagination a bit. I'm a Tad bit rusty. I Also having a good friend help me revise each chapter,since he has more experience! with writing fan fictions and such.)_


	2. Chap2 Misunderstadings,Frusterations

Dante's Day off

Chapter 2

"Misunderstandings and Sexual Frustrations"

The beautiful sunlight shines in her eyes, Trish wakes up,gets in a ice how shower,then getting dressed in her usual leather attire. She hears some noises coming from downstairs,deciding to check it out,from her eyes view. Nero and Dante both having a hand wrestling match.

"Good to see you Nero it's been awhile."Nero and Dante both look at her walking down the stairs. "Good morning to you Trish"Nero blushes a bit staring at her cleavage. Dante notices the brat checking out his woman."Kid don't you have anything else better to do?" . He sweats a bit."Um...Sorry Old man,it was an accident.." blushing grins mischievously sits down on the couch,very :This could be fun hee hee

"Dante,cut him some slack,he's a growing boy,he has needs and wants." she winks looks at nero. "feel free to stop by my room Nero" The kid starts sweating he has a bulge in his trousers **_Nero: hey Kyrie, why don't you ever dress sexy like Lady and Trish do"_**.Dante can tolerate alot of things, brat showing arousal in front of him is the last straw he clenches his teeth,his eyes glow a eerie red starts to transform into his devil form."That's it kid,your dead."Nero's eyes widen while running out the door in total fear.

The She devil walks beside her handsome partner,caressing his cheek,"I haven't seen your Devil form in a very long time" Dante growls a bit he pins her against the wall he bites her neck very roughly,and draws blood."You shouldn't be teasing the kid like that,what provoked my devil trigger,was seeing him getting a boner,in front of me.." She kisses his lips passionately,"I was only playing around,Dante,I don't think Nero,has ever told kryie how he feels for her yet,try to understand he has pent up frustration is shushed by pair of hot lips pressing against hers." mmmmm..." Trish moans softly. Dante smiles smugly. **_Dante: I got you right where I want you,you naughty vixen._** he starts to unzip the corset,and throws it on the floor,Trish blushes slightly covering her chest,Dante takes out some red furry hand cuffs and links it to his weapon rack,he grins."I'm going to make you pay teasing me babe." she closes her eyes. He slowly caresses one breast,and he kisses the other one. she squeeks and groans awhile grinding her hips against him. Very good payback you dirty devil. he looks up with lustful yet gentle blue eyes." Trish,are you in love with me ?" She is taken back with this question." If i wasn't i wouldn't let you touch me and wouldn't be purposefully getting your panties in a at him."Trish You know I don't where no damn panties,I wear silky black and red boxers." winks back at her. The son of sparda grins alot he discards her leather pants and panties to the floor. He rubs his palm against her inner thigh very slowly,and rubs in between her legs. Her hips buck against his hand "Ahhh...that feels good!"

**-Meanwhile back at Kryie's home.-**

Nero knocks on her door. "Kryie! it's Nero, can ya open the door!" he huffs from running so damn fast from the Devil May Cry. I've never see the Dante get so angry like that before,I wonder if there's something between him and Trish? I bet Lady would know heh! a pair of brown eyes curiously stare at him,while opening the door. "Come on in Nero,I've been waiting for you to come back,I've made some Supper." she leads him by the hand into the kitchen. his hand is so warm,i bet he can do other things with his hands. Nero see's slight flush on his crush's cheeks. "Are you feeling all right? did you catch a cold?" feeling her forehead with his hand. He smells arousal coming from kyrie. **_Nero: I can't believe im smelling her arousal,i never thought she'd feel any sort of lust for me._** Kyrie smiles a little gets up to finish dinner. "It's nothing,So you look worn out did you get into another brawl with Dante again?" Neros jaw tightens . "Well I accidentally stared at Trish's chest by accident and that sent the old man into his devil trigger form,I've never seen him get like that before. Curiously staring at him " Well no wonder he thought you where trying to steal his lover from him,that's not nice Nero,next time you see both ,Must apologize next time. while she chops oniions for the flavoring of her steak.

(To be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Apology Accepted"**

Trish hears the bell ringing when the doors open,Nero walks in and sits down on the musky old dirty stinky couch. "I came here back,to talk to the Old Man privately,Where is he?" Trish sits on the desk casually fileing her nails."He's out on a job right now,but you can wait here and keep me company until he gets back." The kid nods a bit,and puts his feet out on the couch starting to dooze off.

-**3 hours later-**

Dante walks back in carrying a new demon head,to add on his wall,a bad purple odor makes the whole Devil May Cry smell horrbile. Trish and Nero scruches up their noses in disquest. "Ewww Why bring that in here!" Silver haired half devil smirks,"Oh no reason,I just wanted to add a new head to my collection,It's something to be proud of." he says sarcasticly. "Dante I need to talk to you one on one." Nero grabs Dante roughly into the kitchen,he looks at him nervously,"Look I'm sorry for making you angry,It wasn'nt my intention too." Old man grins and messes up the kids hair."It's all good,just don'nt do it again kid!" Nero sighs in relif. _**Kryie really is the voice of reason! I will have to thank her when I get home. **_

**-end of chapter 3-**

_**( Sorry for not making this chapter longer,like the first two,I have writers block)**_


End file.
